


Sun Shine

by Luminee



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Summer, photographer!san, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/pseuds/Luminee
Summary: San loves to take photographs, even more when it's Wooyoung.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107
Collections: Sunflowers' Petals





	Sun Shine

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!  
> it is I once again  
> BUT WITH A WOOSAN!! (wow) this is based on the photoshoot of illusion that kinda blew up on twitter the other day and because we're three chaotic atiny writers we decided to just write one fic per person per ship (and we're sorry seongsang) everything is said in the collection too but just wanted to add to make sure to check the other two fics :) from etoilephilante and aguamenting!  
> anyway i hope everyone enjoy this uwu thank you for reading <3

“Do you ever let go of your camera?”

San winced at Yeosang and shrugged, taking a quick picture of his falsely annoyed face. “Let him!” Wooyoung yelled, “San’s gonna take pictures of me today!”

They had been friends for a couple of months now. They had met when Seonghwa and Yeosang had started to date and had decided they wanted their two groups of friends to meet. When Seonghwa had told him the new, San had not expected to immediately fall in love with Yeosang’s best friend at the minute he had smiled at him.

He had found terribly cheesy the way Wooyoung would never leave his mind. He had believed for a while that it would simply be a little crush, one that would disappear with time. Unfortunately, as their friendship grew stronger, reinforced by their two groups of friends mixing, San’s feelings seemed to settle into his heart.

The young boy quickly realized how happy it made him feel every time he knew he was about to see Wooyoung. How his heart was filled with affection when he was hugging him warmly. Wooyoung’s happiness meant everything to San, and it felt even more meaningful every time he was the cause of that happiness. Eventually he had gotten used to those feelings, knowing when to put them aside to only focus on his friendship with the other boy. The relation that they had was too important for San to risk everything by confessing. He was okay with the way Wooyoung was looking at him currently.

San was studying photography at university, he had always loved finding the beauty through his pictures, shooting the most unusual landscapes or objects in a way to show all their perfections. However, he had yet to be satisfied with how his camera could not reflect everything that he saw in Wooyoung. The latter loved to pose for the photographer, sometimes staring so seriously into the lens that San’s heart would miss a beat, taken by the gaze, sometimes fooling around, a giant smile on his face, his hair messy, and the sound of his laugh covering San like a comforting blanket. It had became their personal thing whenever they would go out; San taking pictures and Wooyoung posing for him.

Yeosang rolled his eyes, “a usual day, then”. San punched him, his cheeks turning into a reddish shade, and the latter ran away, laughing, going back to Seonghwa who was waving at him sitting on a bench next to Hongjoong. Fortunately, Wooyoung had not seem to realize anything. San put his camera in front of his face, hiding his burning cheeks with the simple gesture. He wondered how many of his friends had noticed that his camera roll was mainly filled with Wooyoung’s pictures. He pinched his lips, feeling a bit guilty by it, even if he knew Yeosang was more trying to tease him than to complain.

It was a sunny day. Summer had started a few days ago, their exams had all been finished and the group of friends had decided to catch up with the days they had spent locked in the university library by going out. Being eight, it was hard to be able to meet everyone at the same time, with those struggling with their classes and the others with their shifts at their jobs, and San felt comfortable hearing the joy emanating from his friends. Yunho and Mingi had lead the way to a basketball field, jumping and running all around. Wooyoung had followed them, grabbing San’s hand as he had started to run. They had started a friendly basketball match, Yunho and Mingi against Jongho and Wooyoung. San was taking pictures of them while Seonghwa, Yeosang and Hongjoong waited on the playground next to the field. Seonghwa had his arms around Yeosang, his chin resting on his head. San would take a few shots of the two lovers, before going back to the match, trying to balance a bit more his camera roll. He liked to immortalize meaningful moments so he would keep them in another form than simply in his memories, he was sure the feeling of happiness was also being caught in the picture.

The first time Wooyoung scored, he had thrown himself on San, losing their balance and falling on the ground. The latter had gotten used to Wooyoung’s passionate and clingy displays of affection and had learned how to always make sure his camera was safe. He had felt his nose brushing into Wooyoung’s brown hair and his enthusiasm infecting him as well. San had wished his friend had scored more so he could hug him like that again but, even with Jongho on his team, Yunho and Mingi were too strong. Wooyoung eventually gave up on the game, lying down on the field, the ball abandoned next to him while Yunho and Mingi both started a victory dance. Jongho had fled away as soon as the game had ended, he quickly potted him next to Hongjoong. San took a few pictures of him, laughing, “don’t make fun of me!” Wooyoung whined, “they’re cheating because they’re too tall!”

“Of course,” he chuckled. The youngest stuck his tongue at him but still posed for the camera. “Get up,” San said, “there is a nice lightening over there I wanna take pictures.”

Wooyoung got up, his eyes sparkling, “let’s see who gets there first!”

Without San being able to say anything, he had started to run, “HEY!” San yelled but the boy was already too far. He followed him, running as fast as possible to catch up but his friend had taken a too big advantage. Panting he stopped next to Wooyoung who was laughing, his hair completely messy and still looking full of energy.

“Who’s the cheater now,” said San between two inspirations.

The youngest acted innocently, “you’re just too slow!”

San did not answer, and laughed with him. When he got back his breath, he adjusted his camera to find the best angle and the best view for the pictures he wanted. He could feel Wooyoung watching over his shoulder, but he did not mind it too much. That was always what he would do every time San was doing these adjustments, quietly observing his movements and patiently waiting for him to be fully satisfied even when it was taking some time. It had surprised San the first times he had done that, because Wooyoung never seemed to run out of energy, he would always jump around the place, talk loudly and make jokes, but not when San was focusing.

“Okay,” the eldest eventually said, “come here.”

Wooyoung nodded and he let San fix his hair, brushing with his hands the wild locks, putting them in the right places, carefully and softly running his hands on his face. He bit his lip as he tried to highlight all of Wooyoung’s features, accentuating the beauty that he could see with his eyes and that he wanted to capture. Usually Wooyoung would keep his eyes shut when San was getting him ready, yet this time he was staring right into his eyes. He could feel his piercing gaze on his own face, however he could not read his look nor his expression, and he felt a bit troubled by it.

“You never let anyone take pictures of you,” said Wooyoung suddenly, “why?”

San shrugged, “I’m more comfortable behind the camera.”

“You’re so pretty, everyone should admire it.”

San blinked a few times, startled by the words that had escaped the other boy’s mouth. Usually Wooyoung would laugh, act dramatically at the compliment, brush it off like it was not important, but this time he was so serious, his eyes were looking so deeply into his own. They were close, so close San suddenly realized, he could feel his breath on his lips. The youngest still had his hands on his, brushing slightly his fingers. Wooyoung was pretty, his cheeks had turned into a dim shade of pink, his hair falling right above his eyes, the corner of his mouth turning into a shy smile. San did not think more, he did not want to, he had been waiting for too long so he closed his eyes and slowly put his lips on Wooyoung’s.

His heart stopped for a little second until Wooyoung answered the kiss. Quickly the shyness went away and they deepened the kiss. Neither of them cared about the fact that they were in public or that their friends were surely waiting for them. Nothing else mattered at that moment, San felt like wings had popped out of his back, making him fly of happiness way above the earth. He felt so light and he could feel the delight run through his veins. When they eventually broke the contact, a bit out of breath, he was already eager to kiss once again the boy of his dreams. Wooyoung was smiling like he had never seen him smile before. His whole face radiated joy and, instinctively, San took a picture.

“Just wanted to immortalize this,” San explained shyly. Wooyoung laughed and hugged him, kissing his cheek lovingly. “I like you Choi San,” he whispered in his ear.

San felt his heart flutter, he blinked and smiled, blissfully happy, “I like you too,” he answered.

He was about to kiss him again when Mingi’s voice resonated from the opposite side of the field, “hey lover boys!!!! We’re going to eat!”

They chuckled, a bit embarrassed. San quickly put a peck on Wooyoung’s lips before they joined back their friends, holding hands.

*

It did not take Wooyoung much time to learn how to use a camera. As summer went by, they had had plenty of time to spend together, whether it was the two of them or with their other friends, and every time, Wooyoung would grab the camera and take a few pictures. At first, it was a bit blurry, sometimes not very well centred, or the background was not ideal, but the more pictures he took, the better they got.

“I like this one,” Wooyoung said with enthusiasm, pointing at the tiny screen on the camera. They were lazily lying on his bed, looking at the pictures they both had taken. San pouted. It was a picture of him, at the exact same place where they had shared their first kiss. He had just dyed his hair in blonde and he had not gotten used to it yet, due to the heat of the weather he had only been wearing a tank top, and the picture showed completely his arm. Probably seeing his hesitation his boyfriend grabbed his hand, “you look hot,” he added.

San felt his cheeks turning red and Wooyoung laughed putting a kiss on it, “don’t be silly,” he answered.

“I’m not!” Wooyoung blurted out, “I’m telling you, you look good, you’re beautiful.”

Embarrassed by the outpouring amount of compliments, San stayed still. Wooyoung was looking at him with adoration readable in his eyes and it made his heart sink. “Thank you,” he mumbled.

Wooyoung kissed his lips softly, brushing his hair in a loving gesture. “The photographer is very pretty too,” San added with a wink to make his boyfriend blush.

They both laughed and kissed once again, putting the camera on the night stand to deepen their kiss and free their hands.

San thought he could get used to being in front of the camera after all.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter : @woobrioche


End file.
